


Lonely Out Here, With You

by orphan_account



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, M/M, mentioned Xefros Tritoh/Dammek, this is so self indulgent im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zebede invites his old friend and his weird mutated friend to stay over for the day.
Relationships: Zebede Tongva/Xefros Tritoh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Lonely Out Here, With You

“Hey, thanks for letting us stay over for the day again.” Xefros thanked the goldblood again, for the third time.

“It’s no problem at all! I love having company. I rarely ever get any visitors, living so far out in the middle of nowhere like this.” Zebede’s voice grew sorrowful, exiting his respiteblock with a bowl full of… something. “I don’t really have anymore recuperacoons or anything. It tried to set up something in my respiteblock for you and your awfully pale friend there.”

Joey, who was indeed sitting on the lounge plank across from Xefros, avoided eye contact. Zebede, taking notice in this, offered Joey a fist bump. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m kind of a freak too.”

Joey stared, confused, but reluctantly bumped him back.

“I mean… You look perfectly normal to me? Except for those big fangs, I guess?”

Zebede’s kind mannerisms faded, covering his mouth with his hand, clearly embarrassed.

“What’s wrong with my fangs? I work really hard to make sure they’re sharp n’ clean n’ stuff…”

Wow, that definitely killed the mood. Xefros promptly stepped in before Joey could make even bigger of a fool of herself. “Aw, Zebede, she didn’t mean anything by that. She’s just kind of a total shut-in. Y’know, considering how if a drone saw her she would be culled on spot. She barely understands the whole psionics thing.” Xefros tried to explain. Joey scoffed. “I’m not some kind of sh-” 

_ “Don’t insult the guy letting us stay in his hive. I don’t want to be kicked out and be burned alive. Just roll with it, please.”  _ Xefros mumbled. Zebede didn’t quite look convinced. 

“Don’t really see underbites that often, but I think it gives you… Charm?” Xefros tried to sweet talk his way out of it, which despite how pathetic as it sounded, worked. Zebede laughed, his face growing yellow. “You really think so…? No one has ever said that about my fangs before.”

With a thunk, the goldblood put the bowl down and sat down next to Xefros. Maybe a bit  _ too _ close. “Your fangs look nice, too. Tritoh.” Zebede complimented. Oh geez. Did Xefros come off as flirtatious?

“Ech, What is  _ that?? _ ” Joey shrieked, looking into the bowl of small, off-green balls that looked like they were moving. “What? It’s just some Crittcorn. It’s from my garden. I used some of my best stuff.” Zebede pouted. “You could be a little nicer, you know.”

“Zebede, come on. Don’t be like that! She didn’t mean any harm.”

“I invite you two to stay in my hive, and you insult me! Do you two even like me? Or are you just using me, like everyone else always does?” Zebede snapped, clearly trying (keyword, trying.) to hold back tears. “No one ever really wants to be friends with the stupid, psionic-less, goldblood.”

If it wasn’t awkward before, it definitely was now. Complete with ugly goldblood sobbing. 

“Well, uh, I think i’m gonna hit the hay. Cash in my chips. Cop a few Z’s. Sorry if I uh…” Zebede looked up at Joey, weakly. Every orifice on his face leaking excessively. “...Hurt you there. You seem really really nice, but I'm so tuckered out from nearly dying in a river, so.” Joey silently stood up, “Goodnight.” before promptly rushing to the respiteblock as fast as she could. 

That left Xefros alone with a weeping mess of a Zebede.

“Joey, Don’t-” Xefros called out, interrupting himself with an abrupt cough. Zebede sniffed, wiping his face with his sleeve. “Maybe I should make sure she’s okay…?” The rustblood suggested. He was never good at handling situations like this.

“What, you like her better than me? We’ve known each other for just about forever! Yet all you can think about is that mean girl you let tag along.” Zebede pouted. “You always push me aside for someone else.” 

Xefros paused. “What? Zebede, I was busy. With The Grubbles, the revolution, Dammek. I haven’t visited anyone in  _ ages, _ I’m not singling you out! Don’t accuse me of not caring about you, you never even attempted to invite me over.” Zebede finally slowed his crying. Xefros worried he was too harsh with his words for a second. “I did text you.” Zebede mumbled into his hoodie, which now covered half of his face. “But you ignored me.” Xefros rolled his eyes. “You never text me anything besides your fanfiction, Zebede. I get you....  _ REALLY _ like Cirava, but when it’s all you talk about it creeps me out. You know they’re like a real person?” Xefros tried to explain this calmly and as nicely as possible, but it came out super passive aggressive. He was frustrated with a lot of things, Joey showing up was kind of a wake up call for all the things he’s put up with for so long. “Besides,” Xefros continued. “I look at your Chittr, you know. I know what you say about me when you think I can’t see. It really makes it hard for me to want to reach out when you call me names behind my back because I don’t like the same thing you do.” 

Zebede was taken aback by this, clearly not expecting to be called out like that by Xefros of all people. “My Chittr is just a dumping ground for my frustrations and interests! I don’t mean the things I say on there! I still like you! You know that, right, Xefros?”

Xefros didn’t answer.

“Xefros?”

“I’ve let myself just be pushed around for so long, I didn’t even realize how much it was messing with me. So, yeah, to answer your original question, maybe I do like Joey more than you. She doesn’t try to look like the victim whenever things don’t go her way, at least.” Xefros was trembling. It took a lot to say these things he’s been repressing for so long.

“You used to be cool. We went to concerts together. I remember helping you move all your stuff into this place so you could pursue your dreams of wanting to become a beekeeper. Then you changed. I don’t know when, maybe not all at once.” Xefros sighed. “I did miss you. A lot. I thought about you all the time. But Dammek was always keeping me too busy to ever have time with you. Sometimes I wonder if he was doing it on purpose? With us being-” He cleared his throat. “You know.”

Zebede schooched a bit closer, moving in for a hug. Hesitantly, at first. “I missed you too.” Zebede sniffled.

“Why did you leave me for Dammek? I swore I was trying my hardest to be a good moirail to you.”

Xefros stuttered. How the hell was he supposed to answer that without coming off like an asshole?

“You weren’t a bad Moirail, Zebz. I just didn’t see you that way. It hurt me a lot trying to fake pale feelings so you wouldn’t want to stop talking to me. Even if that doesn’t make any sense looking back.” He thought for a second, trying to choose his next words carefully. “I kind of rushed into the moirailship with Dammek without even thinking. I never really let go of you, though. Hah, It’s silly, really. I changed my password to you. Stalked you on Chittr. I was too nervous to try and spark up conversations. I think i’m just really, really, stupidly, unbelievably flu-”

It took Xefros a second to process the fact that he was being kissed. It wasn’t a deep or passionate kiss, it was awkward, especially with Zebede’s fangs poking at him. Zebede immediately started to panic. “I’m sorry! I don’t know where that was going! You were talking about me like that and I was getting so flustered and I thought you were leaning in or something and I just went with it?” Xefros was stunned, not expecting Zebede to be so forward like that. “No, no. It’s okay.” Xefros tried to put on his best  _ yeah, I don’t really care that you just kissed me at all because i’m just that cool but please do it again  _ voice. “Just, maybe you could try avoiding stabbing me with your fangs next time?” Zebede smiled, albeit very nervously. “Next time?”

“Yeah, like, tilt your head like this-” Xefros gently grabbed Zebede’s chin, tilting it down slightly. “And just lean in and…”

They kissed again, this time a lot softer and a lot longer. Zebede grabbed the other lowblood’s neck, pushing him in closer. Neither of them said anything when the broke the kiss, just holding each other close and adjusting into a more comfortable position. They sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's embrace.

“Do you really have to leave tomorrow…? I miss this.” Zebede whispered, clinging onto Xefros tighter. “I mean, yeah. We can’t miss the train, there’s kind of a lot happening right now.” Zebede looked disapointed, but held his tongue.

“I promise I’ll text you when we get there.” Xefros swore. “And I mean, my hive was sort of destroyed. I was planning to live with Dammek after all of this, but maybe it would be better if I just got out of town for a while and have some space from Dammek. If, uh, you get what I’m hinting at. And if that would be cool with you.”

“Are you kidding?”

“I’d love to be lonely out here with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thanks for reading this self-indulgent mess. :)


End file.
